


Delusion

by waterlit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlit/pseuds/waterlit
Summary: Bak Chang eavesdrops on Miranda and Lenalee's conversation, and ends up shocked and hive-ridden. Attempted humour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFN in Jul 2009, and not edited here except for grammar.

It was a fine lovely day and Bak Chang practically skipped down the hallways of the headquarters. He'd seen a lot of Lenalee recently, and that was as good a tonic as any other. He rounded a corner, eyes sparkling with infatuation as he reminisced about his last encounter with his goddess.

Suddenly, his ears tingled as a sweet voice drifted right into his path. His ears tingled as his brain processed the information, and with a sudden crafty grin he immediately positioned himself next to the doorway from which it had come, out of sight.

"Miranda, what should I do? I'm really just too confused." _Thump thump thump_. Lenalee's soft voice made his heart beat faster. Pressing his ear against the wall, Bak almost swooned as Lenalee's voice meandered around him.

"I'm not sure if I love him, but I think I do... I mean, it's the first time I've felt the emotion so strongly."

"Well, if you're sure the emotion is strong, then it probably is love!" Miranda said soothingly.

"But!" A sob issued from within. "But I don't think he feels for me in the same way! I don't think he even notices that I like him..." The voice trailed off, leaving a sense of fragility hanging in the air.

Bak smiled from ear to ear outside. _My dearest Lenalee's talking about me! But how is it possible that she thinks I don't notice her? Hmmm maybe it's because I'm unable to talk to her every time we meet because of those infuriating hives. But don't worry Lenalee! I'll pay special attention to you from now on!_

Another sob pulled him from his intriguing contemplation.

"At first I had a crush on Kanda, you know. That was back when we were little. He was my first friend here and we spent a lot of time together then, when I was lonely and sad without my brother. But then he left with General Tiedoll. I missed him a lot at first, but I got over him pretty soon. Not that I hate him now for leaving then; we were both too young to be in a relationship then, and I'm not sure if he ever liked me. We're still good friends now, which is good, I suppose."

"Mm hmm."

"Then I met Suman. He was like a father to me, in some ways. I loved him like the parents I no longer have, and I'm quite sure my feelings for _him_ isn't family love. My feelings for him are nothing like the respectful love I held for Suman."

 _Quite right. I'm not that much older than Lenalee, and I don't have children unlike Suman, so she can't possibly see me as a father figure, can she?_ Bak wondered. 

"Then there's my brother—how should I let him know? He'd throw a fit, and he's made too many robots recently."

Miranda chuckled. Bak nearly growled outside; how _could_ that silly woman laugh at Lenalee for worrying about what Komui thought? Utterly absurd, that's what Miranda was. He was affronted and made sure to remember to berate her later.

"And are you sure that you really love him? It's not just a crush?" Miranda probed.

"I'm quite sure of it. And I've felt this way for some time already. I'm sure it's love."

"Hmm."

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about him. I'm constantly worried for his safety. He bears all his burdens by himself and it hurts when he doesn't share them!" She dissolved into sobs again.

Bak scratched his head. _Have I hurt Lenalee by not discussing Order work with her? I'll make sure to tell her more about my frustrations in future…_

"I saw him, the night I was fighting Eshi on the way to Edo. I could only think of him, and what he'd said about fighting the Akuma. He gave me my will to fight, to return, and to protect those I love. Without his image in my thoughts I'd never have managed to bring down the Level 3."

"Ahhh!" Bak clasped his hands together, twirling around happily. "I knew I could inspire her!"

"I see." Miranda nodded, patting Lenalee's nervous fingers.

"I feel lost when I don't see him. It makes me happy to go on missions with him, just so I won't worry about his safety. And ohhh Miranda, his smile!"

Bak whipped out a mirror and flashed a gleaming grin at himself. _Nice teeth_ , he complimented himself. And of course Lenalee worried about him… such a sweet girl! He'd go on as many missions with her as she wanted him to. But wait. He didn't go on missions! Bewildered, he pressed his ear to the door again.

"Yeah, his smile is rather nice." Miranda agreed, amused.

"His personality is just so warm and charismatic I can't help being drawn to him." Lenalee sighed. "I feel so safe and happy with him. And he's so cute! I love his eyes. They're blue like the skies of my homeland, and so clear! And his smile… it's breathtaking."

Bak was perplexed. Lenalee wasn't thinking about him, then?

"So, Miranda, do you think I should tell Allen how I feel about him?"

Bak screamed. _Allen?! Not Allen Walker! It can't be!_

He fainted, hives dotting his face.

* * *

Bak Chang was angry. Not just angry—he was plain fuming. With eyes thin as a line he skulked behind pillars and trod softly with the velvety ease of cats, stalking Allen as he made his way to the canteen for breakfast. When they reached the airy canteen, he stood at the door to watch. And then he caught sight of Allen again. There he was, gobbling down tonnes of food as endless stacks of plates tottered in front of him. Such a greedy pig. _How could Lenalee even like him?_

Bak sat down at a nearby table, staring daggers at Allen's back. He watched Allen ignore both Lavi and Kanda as he partook of his breakfast. He would see to it that Allen got his due for snatching Lenalee away.

_Oh, wait. Lenalee may like Allen, but like she said, she doesn't think he likes her. Aha! I shall try to find out if Allen likes Lenalee. If he does, I'll kill him. If he doesn't, then I'll put Operation Woo Lenalee Without Komui Knowing into action!_

Bak's big break came later that day. Allen and Lavi had come traipsing along after a particularly tough training session, tired and sweaty and talking excitedly at the top of their voices. The trio—with Lavi and Allen galloping in front and Bak stealing silently behind—passed Lenalee. Allen blushed as they their eyes met, and Bak felt ready for another hives attack. Nonetheless, his quick eyes noticed the faint pink tint of Allen's cheeks and his heart thumped harder in frustration.

But Bak wasn't the only one with an observant pair of eyes. Quick as wind Lavi seized the chance to tease Allen.

"So, Allen, you like her, don't you!"

"LAVI!" Allen glared at him.

"Aww, come on Allen, I know you like her. I'm a love expert, after all!" Lavi flashed a jaunty grin at his younger friend, enjoying the moment.

Bak clenched his fists and trailed behind them angrily. _Grrr, that short little boy! How could he have designs on my sweet Lenalee!_

"Uhhh," Allen stammered. "Lavi—yeah, I think I do. She's always so sweet and nice! I can't help it. But at the same time I have a duty to the war. I can't get involved in relationships now."

Lavi's grin faded into a comforting mask. "Don't worry Allen. You'll do it in the end. We'll all live through this, we will."

In the background, Bak inhaled as he planned his next move.

That night, he cornered Allen.

Bak strode straight into Allen's room, arms akimbo as his eyes glittered at the young exorcist.

"Walker."

Allen glanced up, surprised. "Nice to see you! What are you doing in my room?"

"Walker, I didn't come here to make small talk with you. I'm glad to see you've recovered well enough, though."

"Ehh?" Allen looked a little surprised at the poorly concealed harshness in Bak's tone. 

In one swift fluid motion Bak snatched up Allen's collar and glared right into his eyes. "You like Lenalee don't you!"

He shook Allen back and forth.

Eyes lolling, Allen managed to draw out a reply. "Maybe… a little… I think…"

"Don't deny it, Walker! I heard you talking to Bookman Junior earlier!" _Shake shake shake._

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"You like Lenalee don't you! How could you do this to me, Walker!"

 _Thwack_.

A bruise appeared on top of Bak's head, and both Allen and Bak turned to see Lenalee and Lavi standing by their side. Lenalee looked both amused and exasperated. Lavi, though, was so doubled up with laughter he could hardly breathe.

For the second time in as many days, Bak sprouted hives and fainted.

* * *

Sprays of orchids had been draped everywhere, and birds sang in the trees encircling the bower. Across the expanse of lolling green hills and against the dark silhouette of a forbidding tower, all was happy and joyful, and mirth was lord. For how could Lady Love not offer a drink of ambrosia to the soon-to-be-happily-wed couple who had gone through so much both for the sake of the world and for their own happiness?

The sun was smiling and the clouds were beaming and all was bright and gay. Except for Komui. Komui sobbed somewhere, hugging a tree in joy and in sorrow, unending tears streaming out his eyes, as he alternated between smiling and battering the tree.

The guests were arriving, and the clouds soon hid the sun from sight. Standing at the entrance to the bower were Lenalee and Allen dressed in their wedding finery. They both looked wonderful, more glowing than they had ever seemed. And then they saw the knot of people moving closer. A group of people both knew well enough, a group of people whose dedication had helped end the war. Towards them strode Krory, arms linked with Miranda; Lavi, with his newest girlfriend; Kanda, scowl still etched on his face though his eyes said otherwise; and Bookman, smiling from ear to ear, as well as various other assorted exorcists.

As they smiled and hugged, Allen could see Reever trying to pluck Komui from the tree he was clinging to.

"Supervisor, I told you to get off that tree!" Reever shouted. 

Allen smiled to himself, perfectly content for the moment.

Soon, all the exorcists, scientists and finders were seated, awaiting the ceremony. At this moment, last of all came the members of the Asian branch. Bak Chang walked in front, hand-in-hand with Fou, a beaming smile on his face as he embraced his once-love and his former rival. Unfortunately though, Lou Fa hadn't quite gotten over Allen yet, and she flailed her arms wildly upon seeing him. He ducked though, and she missed and got pulled to her seat by Shifu.

Loud wails of "Walker-san!" still echoed in his ears as Allen turned to walk to the podium where the presiding priest was. He rubbed his ears tenderly.

Then the band played, and all eyes turned to the back of the bower where Lenalee was now walking arm-in-arm with Komui. As the musical notes swirled off the pages and twirled into the sky, the duo walked down the aisle. Komui's expression was one of mingled sadness and exuberance, but Lenalee was practically beaming.

Lou Fa teared as Allen and Lenalee were pronounced man and wife. She sulked in the recess of her seat, thinking that under different circumstances she might have been the one Allen was gazing lovingly at now.

Bak looked sideways and sighed. He'd moved on, but Lou Fa still held on to her Allen-hopes. _Poor girl_ , he thought.

That night, everyone partied in the moonlit bower, drunk with festivities. Lavi, Krory and Miranda were singing tipsily, and Kanda chanced a sincere smile of congratulations. Even Bookman cheered the new couple on. Bak and Fou were happily dancing on the velvety lawn.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee danced to their hearts' content as the full moon winked down at them.


End file.
